


Scoobies Go to Hogwarts

by HPFandom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Action/Adventure, Crossover, Drama, Multi, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-21
Updated: 2008-08-01
Packaged: 2018-10-01 00:42:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10176623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPFandom_archivist/pseuds/HPFandom_archivist
Summary: Seven Slayers pop up at Hogwarts after the Awakening spell and the Scoobies go to help them out (originally posted at tthfanfic.com under the name darkmagician).





	1. Prologue: Letters

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HP Fandom](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HP_Fandom_\(archive\)), which was closed for health and financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HP Fandom collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hpfandom/profile).

A/N: I've played around with the timeline a bit so that Harry and Dawn could go to school together. This story takes place before and during Half-Blood Prince, and just after Chosen.  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, I'm only playing with them, after which I shall return them to their rightful owners.  
And here is another picture for one of my stories by the ever inestimable cflat:  


Prologue: Letters

 

L.A., Hyperion Hotel, Giles' room

 

Dear Mr. Giles,

It has come to my attention that you will be reestablishing the Watcher's Council, here in England. I would like very much to hear how you plan on running things this time. Hopefully we can forge our alliance anew in this new era of the Council. As you may know, I decided to break off ties due to the manner in which Quentin Travers treated Slayers. It is so very hard to believe he came from Hufflepuff House. Regardless, I wish to meet with you in hopes of the aformentioned union between Hogwarts and the Council. I know you can create your own Portkey, so have left off one should you decide to ignore this missive. Also, I was planning on having young Ms. Summers teach a Muggle Defense class for the Slayers who manifested here at Hogwarts. We have seven in total, and this would be a good opportunity for them to learn to use their strength. Sybill Trelawney had a vision regarding what had happened in Sunnydale and an army of Slayers. Unfortunately, since Slayers come from Wizarding families, the girls are extremely upset at the loss of their magic. I have tried my best to allay their fears, but, unfortunately, I don't have near the experience in dealing with Slayers that you do. It is my hope that you will at least let them learn how to control their new abilities, irregardless of whether or not we ally ourselves. Thank you for your time.

Yours sincerely,  
Albus Dumbledore  
(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,  
Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)

P.S. I have also contacted Ms. Summers in regards to the teaching position.

Rupert 'Ripper' Giles set down the letter with a sigh. He read the letter again as he sipped his morning tea. He drew his wand and examined it. Ash and dragon heartstring, nine-and-a-half-inches, rather inflexible, but good for Transfiguration. He thought back to his old school days and remembered with fondness and dread. It was there, in Slytherin House, that he had met Ethan Rayne, Dierdre Paige and the others. There, they had summoned Ehygon and meddled with things best left alone. Things that had returned later to haunt them. However, there were Slayers there, and as Head of the New Council, he was duty-bound to assist them. He would certainly talk to Buffy about the possible teaching job. Perhaps the Headmaster would allow the rest of the Potentials-turned-Slayers stay in nearby Hogsmeade while they rebuilt headquarters. He was certainly going to the meeting. He pulled out a piece of long-distance parchment, quill and ink and drafted his response. After he was satisfied with the results, he sealed it, placed an unreadable charm on it that could only be broken by the Headmaster, and tapped it with his wand to send it on its way.

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

L.A., Hyperion Hotel, Buffy and Dawn's room

 

Dear Ms. Summers,

I have already written to Mr. Giles about you having a teaching post here at Hogwarts and also wrote to you to inform you of this job. Should you accept, you would be teaching Self-Defence, particularly to the new Slayers who have manifested here. Your sister would be welcomed as well so that she could finish her lessons here where you can keep an eye on her instead of sending her to your old school of Hemery. I believe that she was in fifth year when the catastrophe struck and that she was receiving private lessons from Mr. Giles. I will need your reply in rougly one week so that she can catch up to her peers and start her sixth year with little trouble. She will need to take her O.W.L.s at the Ministry before the term starts. Please send a list of classes she will need to test for and if she needs extra tutoring, she will have it.

Yours sincerely,  
Albus Dumbledore  
(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,  
Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)

Buffy and Dawn read the letter carefully. Dawn's eyes lit up in excitement. She'd heard of Hogwarts in History of Magic, naturally, and was excited at the chance to study at one of the prestigous magical schools of Europe. Even though Buffy was unable to complete her magical education, she was still liscenced in a few areas of study, namely Defense Against the Dark Arts, American Pop Culture, and Muggle Studies, thanks to Giles. Xander, Willow, Faith, Principal Wood, and Andrew were all liscenced in various areas, though they all had one in DADA. This was her chance to finish her education, since she wasn't Called like she had secretly hoped. She knew that everone would be suspicious because of her wand. It was a...unique wand. Crafted from willow wood and containing a core of vampire fangs (one from each member of the Scourge of Europe to be exact), her wand held several crystals to help control the power of the Key. Funnily enough, each crystal represented someone from her life. Topaz for Buffy, amethyst for Xander, quartz for Tara, opal for Anya, garnet for her mother, sapphire for Giles and, oddly, pearl for Faith. The wood of her wand represented Willow, and the core, Spike and Angel.

"Please, Buffy, say yes," pleaded the younger Summers. "It will be fun, plus I can finish school just like you wanted me too. Then, once I get my Apparition Liscence, we can visit all those places you wanted to show me. PLEEEEAAAAASE!" She threw in her best pouty-face and puppy-dog-eyes for extra impact.

"I've already decided to accept," came Buffy's response. "You do need to finish your education, and we do have to go to England to rebuild the Council, so it's not a problem. Robin, Faith, Rona and Vi will be going to Cleveland soon to establish their base there with a few of the others, so we don't have to worry so much about that particular Hellmouth. Besides, it will do me some good to get away from the Big Bads for a while."

"Thankyouthankyouthankyou," squealed Dawn. "Wait till I tell Willow and Xander. They'll flip!" she said before tearing down the hallway.


	2. Chapter 1: And They're Off!

  
Author's notes: Same as Before  


* * *

"I can't believe I'm going to go back to England. I definitely have to stop in Devon and see the Coven," chattered Willow excitedly as she helped Buffy pack. Her wand was out and shrinking luggage as her best female friend packed the next. Four suitcases later, plus the beloved weapons chest Xander gave her for her twenty-first birthday, Buffy was ready. Xander was on the other side of the room doing the same for Dawn.

"Calm down Wils, you're gonna start babbling," said Xander with a chuckle as he shrunk Dawn's suitcase and school trunk. "Okay, are we all ready?"

"Almost!" called Buffy from the bathroom where she was gathering the last of the cosmetic potions. "Hey Wils! Remind me to pick up more ingredients for that blemish-removing potion. I've got a zit forming and we're all out of the potion."

"Gotcha!" replied the redhead. "I can't wait to introduce you to my cousins, the Weasley's. I think you'll like them. I know Xander will like the twins, Fred and George. They love pulling pranks on people."

"Yes, Willow. We know. That makes...what...twelve times you mentioned them? Don't worry so much. I'm sure we'll like them just fine," says Dawn gently.

"Hey!" pipes up another voice. "Wills, I got all our stuff packed. It's just waiting for you to shrink 'em."

"Alright, Ken. Be right there," says the witch to her Slayer girlfriend.

"I can't believe you four managed to get so much stuff in such a small amount of time," says an exasperated Xander. "We've only been in L.A. two weeks and you've managed to acquire four months worth of outfits. I will never figure out the female shopping thingie."

"Yeah, well, we still can't figure out how you managed to switch yours and Spike's minds that one time, so deal," returned Buffy, referring to an incident that took place roughly five months ago. Spike and Xander decided that with all the doom and gloom, their friends needed cheering up, so they switched their minds and drove everyone buggy. Suffice it to say, the plan had worked.

"That was a simple charm, Buff. Spike taught it to me. His uncle invented it over a hundred years ago when he was still alive. I kinda think of it as a parting gift, so I'm not sharing," declard Xander. "So, have you decided about what you're classes are gonna be?"

"That's the tricky part. I can't do what I had been doing in Sunnydale, since that was a war zone and England isn't," said the Slayer.

"Actually, Buffy, it is a war zone over there," announced Kennedy. "Some Dark Dickhead calling himself Lord Voldemort is attacking Muggleborns and is after Harry Potter. Poor guy. I had just graduated the year before I was Called. I got to graduate early," confided the dark haired British Slayer.

"So, we're probably gonna end up in another fight? Why us?" groaned Xander.

"Cause we're the 'Band o' Buggered?" quipped Dawn lightly, quoting a certain British vampire.

"You think we'll get to meet Harry Potter?" squealed Willow gleefully.

"Maybe," replied Kennedy. "I think he'd be a good match for Dawnie, but he's got his sights set on a Ravenclaw named Cho Chang. He was making eyes at her all last year. 'Course, I also think that Draco Malfoy would be a good match for her, but he's got to get some surgery done first."

"What kind," queries the girl in question.

"He needs to get his head removed from his arse. It's stuck there and he's been a real prick. The git called me a Mudblood!"

"He didn't!" growled Willow, scandalized.

"He most certainly did. I got him though. Hexed him so good! Hit him with the Jelly Legs, then the Furnunculus, followed by the Body Bind. Then, I stuffed him in a suit of armor. Filch found him the next morning. Boy was he pissed. I got detention for it, but it was worth it. Arrogant little sod."

"And you think he'd be someone my sister should date?" cried Buffy incredulously.

"Well, he's good looking, for a guy. He's loaded, for another. Not a bad Seeker, though Harry's better. I think that there's some neglect going on. He might be getting threats, though. His parents are followers of Moldy-shorts and there's pressure on him to become one, too. I'd bet my old wand on it."

"Well, when we get there, we'll assess everything. Then we'll see what the what is. Meantime, Dawn, try to be nice to him, even if he's a jerk. If he's being pressured into being a jerk, well...Everybody deserves a second chance. You guys taught me that," finished the Senior Slayer quietly. "Hey, Ken? Wanna see if you can be my T.A.? Just no calling them maggots or anything like that?"

"Don't worry. I learned my lesson on that with Chloe. It was part of what the First used against her and I don't want to go through that ever again."

"The First...Oh, God! It only retreated! Do you think it'll back up Moldy-shorts?" queried Xander.

"It is certainly a possibility and one we shall certainly look into when we arrive in England," replied Giles as he came into the room. "Are all of you packed?"

"Just mine and Kennedy's left to shrink," said Willow before hurrying off to do just that.

A few minutes later, the redhead rushes back into the room. The group heads down to the lobby of the Hyperion and gathers to say goodbye to their friends.

"Angel, you'll have a squad of Slayers for back up in case Wolfram and Hart still tries to do anything. They're fresh from training and are used to dealing with the Hellmouth, so you'll have reliable back-up. As you know, Robin, Vi, Faith, and Rona will be leading a group in Cleveland. We'll call once we have the Council set up and everything ready to go. We will be setting up a special area for intercontinental apparition there and Wesley assures me you will have one set up here in L.A. Another point will be in Cleveland. These will be for Council purposes only. Not for anything else. Once we get to England, I will contact Potions Master Snape and see if he has anything that will help Cordelia. If not, the Restricted Section of Hogwart's Library might be of use," said Giles to the leader of the Fang Gang.

"Thanks for the potion to restore my eye, Wes," said Xander, shaking the younger Watcher's hand. "I was always crap at potions."

"Not a problem, Mr. Harris," came the reply.

"Wes, we fight on the same side, we've both matured a lot over the past few years. Please, call me Xander. Mr. Harris was my father and I'm never gonna be like him."

"Faith, you and Robin take care. You're good for each other. I hope you give him a chance. He's a good man," says Dawn to the Dark Slayer. "Please don't let your past interfere with what might be a great relationship."

"I'll try kiddo, but no promises," replies Faith.

As the rest of the groups bid farewell to one another, Giles pulled out an old silver and green scarf. " _Transportus_ (see A/N)" he intoned. The England-bound party gathered round and touched the scarf. The nasty pull around their middles and they vanished.

"I hope they'll be alright," said Vi softly to Rona.

"They're the best. They will be," says Wesley in the same tone, trying to reassure the girl.

 

A/N: I don't know if portkeys work Trans-Atlantically, so I modified the standard Portkey Charm a little.


	3. Chapter 2: Welcome to Hogwarts

  
Author's notes: Seven Slayers show up at Hogwarts. The Scoobies go to help.  


* * *

The dizzying whirl left them as they touched down, or in some cases, fell down. Xander, Kennedy and Dawn all picked themselves up off the ground with a collective groan.

"I HATE traveling by portkey!" declared the New York Slayer, remembering the unpleasant experience from when Giles portkeyed her, Vi, and Annabelle to the States, to relative safety.

"OH GOD!" moaned Xander. "I think I left my stomach somewhere over Kansas. I never want to do that again!"

"I'll second that idea, Xan. Or I will once the planet stops moving and leaving me behind," whimpers Dawn.

Willow, Buffy, and Giles stand near their friends while they recover. The elder wizard reaches into a coat pocket a removes a trio of vials. "Here. These should help with the nausea."

"THANK YOU! You're my hero!" calls a trio of voices eagerly as they snatch the vials away and immediately down the contents.

Meanwhile, Buffy is surveying the village around them. "Giles, I sense a lot of magic here. Is this a wizarding community?"

"Quite. This is the village of Hogsmeade, the closest place I could think of to Hogwarts without having to fuss with the wards. Non-Ministry authorized portkeys aren't allowed to be used to enter the school's wards during this time of crisis. As of now, I suggest that you consider yourselves once more in a war zone."

"NOT AGAIN!" came the cry from the Scoobies.

"Giles! Do we have to?"

"Kennedy told you what was going on here in Britain. Not my fault if you forgot."

"But...I'm just here to teach, not fight," complained Buffy.

"That is true, but that doesn't mean that you should let your guard down."

"Fine. Now, which way to the school?"

"Why don't we take these carriages up. Twould be much faster than walking, wouldn't you agree?"

As one, the younger group turn to the train depot behind them that Giles indicated. Standing there were two carts, ready for them to board, pulled by some of the ugliest creatures ever seen. They looked like skeletal horses with large milky eyes and scales. A pair of wings sprouted from their shoulders. "Urgh. Thestrals." exclaimed Willow. "Gentle enough creatures, but horrible to look at. Can only be seen by people who've seen death."

"Wonderful," said Xander. "And, of course, because we're from the Hellmouth, we've all seen more than then anybody should ever need to."

"How about, instead of grousing, you get into the carriages and we get to the castle in time for dinner?"

The group quickly boarded the awaiting carts, Buffy, Dawn and Giles in one; Xander, Willow, and Kennedy in the other. As soon as the doors closed, the thestrals started a steady trot that soon took them out of Hogsmeade and up to the castle that housed Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

\--------------------------------------------------------

Harry Potter looked over at his companions. They were the ones chosen to welcome the group from America. What an odd group they made. Seven girls who had lost their magic, but had gained incredible strength, agility and endurance stood there, along with Draco Malfoy, Ron Weasley, Michael Corner, and Ernie MacMillan. One male representative of each house, along with the newly-awakened Slayers.

Three weeks ago, they were perfectly normal witches. Now, here they were, awaiting the arrival of someone who'd be able to teach them to control their new abilities. They had learned that only witches would ever be called as Slayers, their magic twisting itself to grant the speed, reflexes, strength, and endurance necessary to fight demons, many who could only be taken down by brute force. Vampires, for instance, were immune to the Killing Curse, and some spells, like the Cutting Curse, were minor nuisances. Fire spells would work, but most were considered dark magics and were illegal. Fortunately, Slayers and the few others who learned of the existance of such creatures, known collectively as hunters, were easily able to stave them off.

Harry examined the group again. The girls were still distraught over the loss of their magic. Two Gryffindors, Hermione Granger and Ginny Weasley, Hufflepuff Hannah Abbott, Ravenclaws Padma Patil and Luna Lovegood, and the two Slytherins, Daphne Greengrass and Pansy Parkinson. The purebloods were taking it harder due to the fact that they had magic all their lives. Hermione wasn't as bad off since she was Muggleborn, but she had been very fond of being a witch. Now she couldn't even cast a simple levitation charm. She was still the smartest student and best researcher the school has had in some time. Unfortunately, she was currently banned from the library since she accidently knocked over several of the stacks when her strength first manifested.

"Harry, look to the front, here come the carriages," hissed the bushy-haired Gryffindor. "We're representatives of this school. We must do it and ourselves credit."

_Some things never changed_ thought her friend wryly. _She may have lost her magic, but not her bossiness._

As he turned to the carriages, the large front doors opened behind him and five staff members stepped out behind the students: Albus Dumbledore, Filius Flitwick, Minerva McGonagall, Pomona Sprout, and Severus Snape. As the Heads of House, and Headmaster, they were the prime representatives of the school. Harry was there as a publicity stunt, he knew, to impress the Americans. He would much rather be back inside. Even if it was to study for the start of the school year. The five boys, along with the assembled girls, had been called early for this special occasion.

As the Americans stepped out of the carriages and up the steps, stopping before the students, Dumbledore spread his hands magnaminously and said, "Welcome to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I am Headmaster Dumbledore and these are the Heads of House: Professor McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress, Transfiguration Teacher, and head of Gryffindor House. Professor Snape, Potions Master, Defense Teacher, and Head of Slytherin House. Professor Flitwick, Charms Teacher and Head of Ravenclaw. Last, but certainly not least, is Professor Sprout, Herbology Teacher and Head of Hufflepuff. It is a pleasure to meet you all. Now, if you would be so kind as to join us for dinner in the Great Hall, we will continue introductions therein."


	4. Chapter 3: Getting to Know You....Over Dinner

  
Author's notes: Seven Slayers appear at Hogwarts, the Scooby Gang goes to help.  


* * *

"So, Miss Summers, what do you think of our establishment?" queries Dumbledore as the group heads into the Great Hall.

"I think it's great. Turning a castle into a school, what an original idea," came the reply.

"Actually, my dear, it was built as a school. Not turned into one."

The Head Slayer's eyes went wide at that simple statement. "That's definitely different. Makes me wish I was born here instead of L.A. It looks like a fun place to explore."

"So I've come to find out from some of our...more adventurous students," responds the Headmaster as he looks towards the Golden Trio, a knowing look in his twinkling blue eyes. He takes his seat at the center of the Staff Table and gestures for the others to take seats. They all sit at the table, not bothering with House tables, as the semester had yet to start. Just before everyone was fully seated, a rather obese man in robes entered and took a seat near the end. "Ah, Professor Slughorn, so good of you to join us today."

"And miss the opportunity to meet the oldest living Slayer in history? Not to mention, the Head of the New Council? You'd be daft to think otherwise," admonished the other man.

Buffy blushed a bit at the attention she was getting. Being the oldest Slayer used to mean nothing when it was just her and Faith. But, now that she was responsible for so many, the sheer enormity of it all was sometimes overwhelming.

"And this must be Miss Rosenberg, the Red Witch of Sunnydale. A Dark Witch who has purified herself and is considered to be one of the most powerful witches in the world," continued the older Potions Master. "A pleasure my dear, a pleasure," said he, ignoring the way Willow blanched when he mentioned what she had done slightly more than a year ago.

Kennedy reached over to her girlfriend and gave her hand a reassuring squeeze. "I don't think he really meant anything about that, Wills. Take a breath, okay? You're turning colors."

Ronald Weasley watched the interchange between the pair. He leaned over and placed a consoling hand on his cousin's shoulder. "Hey. You okay? I know we haven't seen each other for a whole year, but how's it been going?" he questioned quietly. Ginny, on his other side, looked over at the American witch in concern as the siblings waited for her reply.

"There've been some good days and some bad," says Willow. "Kennedy's been a big help in that. She helped me get through the pain of losing Tara. We reasoned that Tara wouldn't have wanted me to go through the rest of my life, however long it is, without anyone to love. And she was right. Tara wasn't like that. She was so loving, giving, and forgiving. I didn't deserve her, but she was still there. Now I've got Ken, and she loves me just as much as Tara. She's not Tara, but she is strong in her own unique ways. She is not a replacement either. She has made her own place in my heart, just as Xander, Oz, and Tara did. Now that I'm here again, I'll have help from family that won't ignore me. I'm so glad to be in England again, Ronnie. You have no idea."

"I may not have any idea, but what you just said is very important. The way you said it was important too. We're all here for you Wills," replies Ron. Everyone looks at him with raised eyebrows. "What? Oi, I'm not allowed to be insightful?"

"It's not that, it's just...unexpected," soothed Ginny. "Er...I...I'd give you a hug, but I'm afraid I'd put you in the hospital wing again. Been there far too often lately as it is I figure."

"Too bloody right," comes the ascerbic remark.

Harry flinches visibly at this reference to the events that took place within the Department of Mysteries at the Ministry. The Scooby Gang, particularly Xander, notices this. He leans over to the younger wizard and says, "Hey. If you need to talk about it, I'll listen. I'm kinda the official shoulder to cry on in the Scooby Gang."

"Hey, you're more than that!" says Dawn sharply. "You're essential. You're the One-Who-Sees. Your insight is important along with your empathy. You keep everyone grounded. That's important. That way nobody gets too full of themselves."

Harry gives a wry grin. "The One-Who-Sees, huh? Well, I'm the Boy-Who-Lived. Is it me or is everyone getting silly titles nowadays?"

"Hey, you're not the only Boy-Who-Lived. I survived a killing curse myself. I won't go into details. It brings up bad memories. Let's just say I know some of what you're going through," came the rueful reply. "If you're wondering how I know that, Ken over there debriefed us on what was going down over here so we'd know what to expect."

"Debriefing?" echoed Hermione. "You sound like you just got out of the military."

"Actually, I was possessed by the spirit of a soldier one Halloween, years ago. He left behind some knowledge which has mostly faded, but it still pops up every once in awhile."

"A possession?" exclaimed the gleeful Muggleborn. "Tell me the details. This should be interesting. I've read up a lot on possession, but Harry and Ginny don't want to talk too much about theirs but will you tell me about yours? I hope it wasn't traumatic."

All Xander can do is stare gobsmacked at the bushy-haired young Slayer. "Well...it was the result of a chaos spell cast by a wizard named Ethan Rayne..." he began.

"Excuse me, but did you say Ethan Rayne?" interrupted the greasy Potions Master, Snape.

"Ye-es," said Xander hesitantly. "Is it important?"

"Hmmm..." responded Snape who was looking thoughtful. "No. I just remember him from school. Very dangerous man. A Slytherin, too."

"He's somewhat dangerous, but we got rid of him handily enough. He was captured by the authorities in America and was sent to Azkaban."

Snape's eyes widened fractionally. Anyone who didn't know him wouldn't have noticed his alarm, but he looked towards Dumbledore, who nodded in return. _Later._ Snape understood.


	5. Chapter 4: The First Night

  
Author's notes: Seven Slayers show up at Hogwarts, the Scoobites go to help.  


* * *

"Headmaster, Albus. They've encountered Rayne before. They know how dangerous he can be," said Snape.

"Indeed. I was concerned as well when I heard of him being brought to Azkaban. Even worse is that he took advantage of the Death Eater's breakout. Undoubtedly, he will join with Voldemort," replied the Headmaster solemnly.

"Of that I've no doubt," came the Potion Master's sardonic reply.

"We will have to induct them into the Order. Even the youngest. As one who's grown up on the Hellmouth, she will have had to fight like Harry. Nearly every day of her life."

"By that reasoning, you should also induct Potter, Granger, and Weasley," said Snape snidely.

"You do have a point. Perhaps, if I keep Harry more informed, we will have less chance of a repeat of last Spring."

"Indeed."

"We will take Rupert Giles into our confidence. We will need his help in this. Since he is re-establishing the Watcher's Council, it is imperative that we pool our resources for the most favorable outcome for this war."

"We have more trouble than we thought. Yet two more players have entered the playing field. One is named Amy Madison. She is a powerful Dark witch and is as unstable as Bellatrix Lestrange."

"That is bad news."

"The other is a muggle scientist who has dabbled in muggle witchcraft. He has managed to combine both science and sorcery to augment the Dark Lord's power."

"That news is even more disturbing. I do hope that Ms. Rosenburg, whom I understand to be quite knowledgeable about muggle technology, will be able to help us to counter his inventions."

"We can only hope."  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Giles, do you think we should keep the truth about Dawn a secret? If word gets out to Moldy-Shorts, he'll come after her. It'll be like Glory all over again. I can't go through with that again," said Buffy in an anguished voice. "On the other hand, the Headmaster might be able to help us discover how best to help her. She's been getting more and more powerful every year. I don't know how she'll be able to attend classes without someone eventually knowing."

"That is something I'm concerned about as well," replied Giles stoically. "And unfortunately, we need to come up with some reason for Dawn being so powerful. Willow and Xander can pass it off as the effect of being born on a Hellmouth, as it has been historically proven that any witch or wizard born on one has been more powerful than your average witch or wizard. Willow and Dawn, however, are even more powerful than that. When Willow went Dark after the murder of Tara, she absorbed a lot of power from Rack. She then absorbed and retained most of the magick I borrowed from the Devonshire Coven. Her power level rivals the Headmasters, and Voldemort's as well, from what I heard when I was here last year."

"Damn," swore the Slayer. "Giles...will we have to let Dawn fight? It took forever to get Willow over her fear so that she could perform the Ritual of Empowerment. I know we let her help against the First, but I really don't want that life for her. I want a better one than that."

"I know and understand your concern. However, we are caught up yet again in war. She may well have to fight, whether we want her to or not. I will go see Dumbledore in the morning and talk with him about Dawn."

"I'll go with you Giles. I'm her caretaker, and her sister. I've acknowledged my responsibilities more than ever. I won't neglect her again."

"Glad am I to hear that."

"And if the First is involved?"

"We shall deal with that if it becomes a concern."

"I really don't want any of these kids involved Giles."

"We may not have a choice about any of them. The best we can do is prepare them for the potential trials ahead and hope for the best."

"I hope you're right."

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So, which House do you think you'll be Sorted into, Dawn-meister?" asked Xander.

"I don't know. What are the Houses like?"

"Well," began Hermione, "There's Gryffindor, for the brave and loyal..."

"That would have been Xander's House," interrupted Willow.

"...Ravenclaw for the brainy and wise..."

"Willow's," commented Kennedy.

"...Hufflepuff for the honest and hardworking..."

"Wesley," said Dawn.

"And Slytherin for the sneaky and sly," finished the bushy-haired Gryffindor.

"Faith and Spike," came the chorused replies.

"Wonder where Angel, Anya, Tara, Oz, Riley, Cordy, Jenny, Kendra, and Jesse would have been?" asked Xander quietly.

"Hmmm....Angel, Riley and Kendra for Gryffindor...Cordy and Anya in Slytherin...Jenny and Oz in Ravenclaw...I think Jesse would've been a Gryffindor too, Xan," answered Willow somberly. "Tara would have probably been either Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw. She had those attributes the most." The red-head's voice broke at mentioning her now-deceased lover's name. Kennedy rubbed her back soothingly.

"From what little we've heard of them so far, they sounded like a great bunch of people. I hope you will eventually tell us more about them, but it's getting late and tomorrow we're going into Diagon Alley to go shopping for supplies," supplied Ron, looking at his cousin in concern. "You girls are staying in Gryffindor Tower girl's dorm with Mione and Ginny. Xander, you're with Harry and I in the boys dorm. Giles and Buffy are over in the dungeons," he finished with a shudder. "I'd hate to stay down there. It's bloody cold."

The others laughed good-naturedly at this and all were soon off to bed.


End file.
